


Homesick Demon.

by Anonymous



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe trys to under maze speaking liam, F/F, Fluffy, Fluffy Chloe, Maze is annoying to her girlfriend, Maze is homesick, Maze’s earth birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mazikeen was very annoyed at her girlfriend and homesick.A normal person would maybe talk to them. Maze speaks liam all day. Yes I translated this into “Liam.” Please read it without translation it to English. The second Chapter is translated to English to understand better but it reads better if you can’t understand Maze.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Mazikeen, Trixie Decker & Mazikeen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Liam/English

Chloe woke up to hear some terrible music,”Mazikeen turn that off I trying to sleep.”

Maze yells,”Gaan weg!”

Chloe looks at the bathroom door,”What?”

Maze yells again ,”Gaan weg!”

Chloe rolls her eyes. She is glad Trixie is at her dad's house.

Maze gets out of the shower and gets dressed and wonders into the kitchen,”Wat is vir ontbyt?”

Chloe looks at her,”Are you okay?”

Maze nods and laughs softly,”Ja.”

Chloe looks at her,”I am calling Lucifer!”

Maze shakes her head no “Nee!”

Chloe looks at her,”Talk in English.”

Maze laughs,”Nee.”

Chloe rolls her eyes,”I need Lucifer to translate.”

Maze laughs he doesn’t speak liam.She starts some toast in the toaster.

Lucifer looks at them as Maze eats toast,”So you are talking Demon today?”

Maze smiles and nods,”Ja.”

Chloe listens it sounds so mean.

Lucifer looks at her,”Why?”

Maze points at Chloe.

Chloe glares at her girlfriend,”Because I ate your salad?

Maze nods,”Ja.”

Lucifer laughs softly and looks at Chloe,”I would find a Demon dictionary.”

Chloe laughs and sits across from her girlfriend,”We have stuff to do please don’t speak liam today.”

Maze glares at her,”Dit is my taal en ek kan dit praat as ek wil.”

Chloe looks at her,”I am not going to win this fight am I?”

Maze shakes her head no,”Nee.”

Chloe laughs softly,”We need to go grocery shopping.”

Maze glares at her,”Dit is vervelig!”

Chloe looks at her and doesn’t understand,”I will take that as I would love to go grocery shopping Chloe.”

Maze rolls her eyes and grabs the shopping bags.

Chloe watches as she puts on her shoe on,”Ready?”

Maze talks,”Neee!”

Chloe laughs,”What did you forget this time?”

Maze grabs her purse,”Gereed!”

Chloe smiles softly and takes her hand,”What do you have planned that’s your up to no good face.”

Maze laughs and gets in the driver's seat.Chloe talks in English and Maze pretends not to understand.

Chloe laughs as they walk into the store and Maze is speaking demon.

Maze picks up a bucket of strawberries,” Wil jy aarbei se?”

Chloe nods,”Will you eat them?”

Maze looks at her and puts them in Chloe's basket.

Chloe laughs and walks around the store. 

Maze is helping but it’s like how Trixie helps Grocery shop today.

Chloe looks at her,”No we don’t need Chocolate Cake.”

Maze looks at her with puppy eyes,”Asseblief Chloe?”

Chloe looks at her,”Fine your demon puppy eyes are persuasive.”

Maze smiles and looks at Chloe,” Trixie sal dit met my eet.”

Chloe looks at her,”Yes Trixie will eat your chocolate cake too.”

Maze looks at her shocked.

Chloe laughs,”The last word it sounded English enough to make a educated guess.”

Maze smiles and takes Chloes hand. They were being more quiet than normal but they both checked out. 

Chloe paid for the groceries and Maze glares at her.

Chloe laughs,”It doesn’t matter.”

Maze looks at her, “Ek voel soos jou suiker baba wanneer jy betaal vir dinge.”

Chloe looks at her,”Suiker Baba is that Sugar Baby?”

Maze nods softly,”Ja.”

Chloe looks at her,”You are the old one here.”

Maze hits her shoulder and laughs as they put there stuff in the reusable bags.

Chloe looks at her,”We have to go get Trixie.”

Maze smiles,”Klein menslike.”

Chloe laughs softly and looks at her girlfriend,”You are a piece of work sometimes.”

Maze laughs and gets in the passenger seat as they drive to dane house.

Dan looks at them as Trixie loads in the back.  
Maze looks at him,”Speurder Douche.”

Dan looks at Chloe.

Chloe looks at Dan,”Ignore her she is speaking demon today.”

Trixie looks at Maze,”Oh cool! Teach me something!”

Chloe drives as maze says,”My naam is Trixie.”

Trixie smiles,”My naam is Trixie.”

Maze nods,”Goeie werk.”

Chloe looks at Maze,”Say something to me.”  
Maze puts on a voice that is flirty but not enough to make Trixie gag.”As ons nie hier was nie, in die motor met Trixie op die oomblik, sou jy absoluut geen kans gehad het om jou klere aan te hou nie..”

Chloe keeps driving,”Trixie is not allowed in whatever you are planning.”

Trixie looks disappointed. 

Maze makes a face that is pure discussed,”Eww.”

Chloe laughs,”What did you say?”

Maze laughs and speaks in English,”Doesn’t Translate well.”

Trixie laughs softly at Maze.

Chloe pulls into there house,”I call bullshit on it not translating.”

Maze laughs softly and helps with the bags.

Trixie runs outside as soon as they get home.

Chloe looks at her,”Did you tell her to go outside?”

Maze shakes her head no “Nee.”

Chloe nods and looks at her daughter.

Chloe walks to her room and sits on bed.Maze follows and looks at her and sits on the bed,”Come here Babe.”

Maze crawl into Chloe's bed and looks up at her.Maze never was the submissive. She had always been a Dominant Top. Just something about Chloe made her feel like a teenager. A stupid teenager that Chloe needs to take care of not a hundred year old lady.

Chloe looks at her softly with a hand on her leg.”You have been acting out all day Maze. What if someone were to hurt you because you are a demon and you were in public talking in your language. Mazikeen you were really upset with me that much for eating your food? I honestly I thought you didn’t want it Baby.”

Maze looks at her,”It’s my earth birthday.”

Chloe looks at her and understands,”When did you come here?

Maze looks at Chloe and is soft,”Um I was Trixie’s age and I was homeless for a long time.”

Chloe pulls her into a hug,”So you just wanted to remember your language?”

Maze looks at her,”I know it’s stupid.”

Chloe kisses her head,”It’s not stupid that is your language.”

Maze lays her head on Chloes lap.She looks at Chloe and smiles,”I love you.”

Chloe smiles softly and looks at her,”I love you too Babe.”

Maze cuddles and is quiet,”I love you too.”

Chloe looks at her and is thinking though stuff.

Maze looks at her her,”Stop worrying.”

Chloe laughs,”Not going to happen Mazikeen you know that.”

Trixie runs into the house and is getting a glass of water.

Maze looks at Chloe. She pulls away. 

Chloe walks to the living room,”Hey monkey did daddy help you with homework?”

Trixie shakes her head no.

Chloe looks at her daughter,”You can talk to me Trixie.”

Trixie looks at the ground,”He put me in front of the tv. He didn’t play with me. He was to busy with...”

Chloe looks at her child and knows it’s probably not a  
good idea to start homework right know,”Do you want to make Maze a birthday card?”

Trixie looks at her mom super happy,”It’s Maze’s birthday?”

Chloe nods,”When she came to earth.”

Trixie smiles and runs off to the office.

Maze was standing in the door watching,”You didn’t have too.”

Chloe shakes her head ,”I couldn’t get you presents so you get a card and cake okay?”

Maze looks at her and is upset she started to cry.

Chloe wipes her tears,”Did I overstep?”

Maze shakes her head no,”I never had anyone want to buy me presents except for my dad. While that was a long time ago.”

Chloe looks at her,”You are my girlfriend having you dated anyone who knew your birthday?”

Maze nods,”Lucifer knows my birthday but he doesn’t know my earth birthday.”

Chloe smiles softly and kisses her,”Well I do know so you are getting cake and us singing.”

Maze giggles and looks at her,”Fine.”

Trixie runs out to them,”Happy coming to earth birthday Maze!”

Maze smiles softly and notices a book,”Who’s book is that?”

Trixie looks at her,”Mine it’s really bad.”

Maze glares at her,”It not bad!”

Chloe laughs at them.

Trixie looks at Maze,”Why do you like it?”

Maze laughs,”While I was there first of all second it’s a good book.”

Trixie laughs,”You were not alive in this time!”

Maze laughs softly,”I was born in the 1900’s.”

Trixie laughs,”You are old!”

Maze laughs softly,”Yes I am Shut up.”

Chloe laughs softly,”Can you watch her for a second I going to run to the store?”

Maze shakes her head no,”I am fine, you don’t have to do anything special.”

Trixie looks at Maze,”It’s not worth fighting it mommy will win.”

Chloe laughs softly,”Trixie work on your poster bored and no cheating by asking Maze about her life as a flapper.”

Maze laughs ,”I was a flapper it was fun!”

Trixie looks at them,”What’s a flapper?”

Chloe laughs,”Good luck explaining that to her!”

Maze thinks on her feet,”If you don’t know what a flapper is you should reread your book miss.”

Trixie groans and looks at Maze,”It’s boring!”

Maze looks at her and turns on music and starts dancing the Charleston.

Trixie was laughing so hard she was crying,”This is what you did?”

Maze giggles and looks at her and dances.

Trixie gets up and starts copying her, still dying laughing as she danced.

That’s when they heard Chloe open the door,”What the hell are you two doing!?”

Maze laughs softly,”Being flappers.”

Chloe laughs and looks at her,”No smoking for Trixie!”

Maze laughs softly and looks at her,”Read your book and try to figure out who I am.”

Chloe laughs softly at her girlfriends attempt at getting her daughter to do her homework,”Trixie If you finish your poster bored i will let Maze tell you one story about her 20s.”

Trixie runs to her poster bored and starts working.

Chloe looks at her girlfriend as she makes dinner,”Of your 100 years of life what is your favorite Decade?”

Maze thinks,”Not the 50’s that was Sad. The 70’s?”

Chloe laughs softly,”That’s not what I thought you were going to say.”

Maze laughs,”I loved the 20s so much. But I got really sick and thought I was going to die. I couldn’t really see a doctor it was a really hard time.”

Chloe looks at her,”You don’t have to explain.”

Maze nods and looks at Trixie working,”I am just grateful I will not almost die from the flu again.”

Chloe looks at her,”How many times did you almost die?”

Maze laughs,”I was almost hung,I got Scarlet fever,The flu when I was 9 and 60. No vaccine it was most of the time a death sentence. I was put in prison a million times. It’s not all fun and games being a 100 years old.”

Chloe looks at her,”Why were you put in prison?”

Maze glares at her,”Have you ever read a history book?”

It clicked in Chloe’s head,”Because you are black?”

Maze nods softly,”Yep.”

Chloe looks at her,”While if you want to take about I know I am not black so I can’t know anything you when through but i am open to talk.”

Maze nods,”Thank you.”

Trixie runs in and Chloe hands her a plate,”Go sit.”

All three of them sit down.

Trixie looks at Maze,”Tell me a story?”

Maze looks at the little girl,”There young teenager she was very Rebellious. She had no parents and no siblings. She was wild she stole a pretty dress. There was no way the girl could have ever paied for the dress. It was for the wealthy. She got away with it but she didn’t have any were nice to wear the dress.”

The child stared at the young women.

Maze keeps talking,”The young girl may have been listening to the white woman in front of her gossip. They were gossiping about a house party a man was throwing.”

Trixie looks at Maze,”Gatsby?”

Maze smiles and doesn’t answer,”The young girl wasn’t dressed up when she went to the party oh no.She had her dress in her book bag.She had made to the party but she didn’t have a ticket. She thought about it for a second and when though the maid entrance and no one looked as the girl. The girl ran up to the bathroom and was getting dressed.”

Chloe smiles softly and listens.

Maze smiles,”Then a young girl walked in on me pulling on my dress. She didn’t know I didn’t have a ticket but she helped me into my dress and helped me do my makeup. We when and partied together.”

Trixie looks at her,”Who was it?”

Maze laughs,”No idea but the young girl got drunk and smoked and had a good time.”

Chloe laughs,”Great ending.”

Maze laughs.

Trixie looks at her,”Wow!”

Chloe looks at Them ,”Cake time?”

Maze nods and looks at Chole as she pulls the chocolate cake out with a three candles displaying the number,120.”

Maze smiles,”It’s weird to think I came here when I was Trixie’s age and know I am a 120.”

Chloe smiles,”You don’t look a day over 30.”

Maze giggles softly as Chloe lights her candles.Trixie and Chloe sing. Maze is lost in the flames of the candle for a second Remembering how they used to use candles in her house. She blow the candles out.

That’s how Maze first Celebrated when she came to earth all those years ago.


	2. Fully English

Mazikeen was very annoyed at her girlfriend . What a normal person would maybe talk to them. Maze speaks Demon.

Chloe woke up to hear some terrible music,”Mazikeen turn that off I trying to sleep.”

Maze yells,”Go away!”

Chloe looks at the bathroom door,”What?”

Maze yells again ,”Go away.”

Chloe rolls her eyes. She is glad Trixie is at her dad's house.

Maze gets out of the shower and gets dressed and wonders into the kitchen, "What's for breakfast?"

Chloe looks at her,”Are you okay?”

Maze nods and laughs softly,”Yes.”

Chloe looks at her,”I am calling Lucifer!”

Maze shakes her head no “No!”

Chloe looks at her,”Talk in English.”

Maze laughs,”No.”

Chloe rolls her eyes,”I need Lucifer to translate.”

Maze laughs he doesn’t speak demon. She starts some toast in the toaster.

Lucifer looks at them as Maze eats toast,”So you are talking Demon today?”

Maze smiles and nods,”Yes.”

Chloe listens it sounds so mean her language.

Lucifer looks at her,”Why?”

Maze points at Chloe.

Chloe glares at her girlfriend,”Because I ate your salad?

Maze nods,”Yes.”  
Lucifer laughs softly and looks at Chloe,”I would find a Demon dictionary.”

Chloe laughs and sits across from her girlfriend,”We have stuff to do please don’t speak demon today.”

Maze glares at her,”This is my language and I can speak it if I want to.”

Chloe looks at her,”I am not going to win this fight am I?”  
Maze shakes her head no,”No.”

Chloe laughs softly,”We need to go grocery shopping.”

Maze glares at her,”Its so boring!”

Chloe looks at her and doesn’t understand,”I will take that as I would love to go grocery shopping Chloe.”

Maze rolls her eyes and grabs the shopping bags.

Chloe watches as she puts on her shoe on,”Ready?”

Maze talks,”Noo!

Chloe laughs,”What did you forget this time?”  
Maze grabs her purse,”My Purse.”

Chloe smiles softly and takes her hand,”What do you have planned that’s your up to no good face.”

Maze laughs and gets in the drivers seat.

Chloe talks in English and Maze pretends not to understand.

Chloe laughs as they walk into the store and Maze is speaking demon.

Maze picks up a bucket of strawberries,”Want Strawberry's?”

Chloe nods,”Will you eat them?”

Maze looks at her and puts them in Chloes basket.

Chloe laughs and walks around the store. Maze is helping but it’s like how Trixie helps Grocery shop today.

Chloe looks at her,”No we don’t need Chocolate Cake.”

Maze looks at her with puppy eyes,”Please Chloe?”

Chloe looks at her,”Fine your demon puppy eyes are persuasive.”

Maze smiles and looks at Chloe,”Trixie will eat it with me.”

Chloe looks at her,”Yes Trixie will eat your chocolate cake too.”

Maze looks at her shocked.

Chloe laughs,”The last word it sounded English enough to make a educated guess.”

Maze smiles and takes Chloes hand. 

They were being more quiet than normal but they both checked out. Chloe paid for the groceries and Maze glares at her.

Chloe laughs,”It doesn’t matter.”

Maze nods and looks at her, “I feel like your sugar baby when you pay for things."

Chloe looks at her,”Suiker Baba is that Sugar Baby?”

Maze nods softly,”Yes.”

Chloe looks at her,”You are the old one here.”

Maze hits her shoulder and laughs as they put there stuff in the reusable bags.”

Chloe looks at her,”We have to go get Trixie.”

Maze smiles,”Tiny human.”

Chloe laughs softly and looks at her girlfriend,”You are a piece of work sometimes.”

Maze laughs and gets in the passenger seat as they drive to dane house.

Dan looks at them as Trixie loads in the back.  
Maze looks at him,”Detective Douche.”

Dan looks at Chloe.

Chloe looks at Dan,”Ignore her she is speaking demon today.”

Trixie looks at Maze,”Oh cool! Teach me something!”

Chloe drives as maze says,”My name is Trixie.”

Trixie smiles,”My name is Trixie.”

Maze nods,”Good job!”

Chloe looks at Maze,”Say something to me.”

Maze puts on a voice that is flirty but not enough to make Trixie gag.”If we were not here, in the car with Trixie at the moment, you would have absolutely no chance to keep your clothes on...”

Chloe keeps driving,”Trixie is not allowed in what ever you are planning.”

Trixie looks disappointed. 

Maze makes a face that is pure discussed,”Eww.”

Chloe laughs,”What did you say?”

Maze laughs and speaks in English,”Doesn’t Translate well.”

Trixie laughs softly at Maze.

Chloe pulls into there house,”I call bullshit on it not translating.”

Maze laughs softly and helps with the bags.

Trixie runs outside as soon as they get home.

Chloe looks at her,”Did you tell her to go outside?”

Maze shakes her head no “No.”

Chloe nods and looks at her daughter.

Chloe walks to her room and sits on bed,  
Maze follows and looks at her and sits on the bed,”Come here Babe.”

Maze crawl into Chloes bed and looks up at her.Maze never was the submissive. She had always been a Dominant Top. Just something about Chloe made her feel like a teenager. A stupid teenager that Chloe needs to take care of not a hundred year old lady.

Chloe looks at her softly with a hand on her leg.”You have been acting out all day Maze. What if someone were to hurt you because you are a demon and you were in public talking in your language. Mazikeen you were really upset with me that much for eating your food? I honestly I thought you didn’t want it Babe.”

Maze looks at her,”It’s my earth birthday.”

Chloe looks at her and understands,”When did you come here?

Maze looks at Chloe and is soft,”Um I was Trixie’s age and I was homeless for a long time.”

Chloe pulls her into a hug,”So you just wanted to remember your language?”

Maze looks at her,”I know it’s stupid.”

Chloe kisses her head,”It’s not stupid that is your language.”

Maze lays her head on Chloes lap.She looks at Chloe and smiles,”I love you.”

Chloe smiles softly and looks at her,”I love you too Babe.”

Maze cuddles and is quiet,”I love you too.”

Chloe looks at her and is thinking though stuff.

Maze looks at her her,”Stop worrying.”

Chloe laughs,”Not going to happen Mazikeen you know that.”

Trixie runs into the house and is getting a glass of water.

Maze looks at Chloe. She pulls away. 

Chloe walks to the living room,”Hey monkey did daddy help you with homework?”

Trixie shakes her head no.

Chloe looks at her daughter,”You can talk to me Trixie.”

Trixie looks at the ground,”He put me in front of the tv. He didn’t play with me. He was to busy with...”

Chloe looks at her child and knows it’s probably not a good idea to start homework right know,”Do you want to make Maze a birthday card?”

Trixie looks at her mom super happy,”It’s Maze’s birthday?”

Chloe nods,”When she came to earth.”

Trixie smiles and runs off to the office.

Maze was standing in the door watching,”You didn’t have too.”

Chloe shakes her head ,”I couldn’t get you presents so you get a card and cake okay?”

Maze looks at her and is upset she started to cry.

Chloe wipes her tears,”Did I overstep?”

Maze shakes her head no,”I never had anyone want to buy me presents except for my dad.While that was a long time ago.”

Chloe looks at her,”You are my girlfriend having you dated anyone who knew your birthday?”

Maze nods,”Lucifer knows my birthday but he doesn’t know my earth birthday.”

Chloe smiles softly and kisses her,”Well I do know so you are getting cake and us singing.”

Maze giggles and looks at her,”Fine.”

Trixie runs out to them,”Happy coming to earth birthday Maze!”

Maze smiles softly and notices a book,”Who’s book is that?”

Trixie looks at her,”Mine it’s really bad.”

Maze glares at her,”It not bad!”

Chloe laughs at them.

Trixie looks at Maze,”Why do you like it?”

Maze laughs,”While I was there first of all second it’s a good book.”

Trixie laughs,”You were not alive in this time!”

Maze laughs softly,”I was born in the 1900’s.”

Trixie laughs,”You are old!”

Maze laughs softly,”Yes I am Shut up.”

Chloe laughs softly,”Can you watch her for a second I going to run to the store?”

Maze shakes her head no,”I am fine you don’t have to do anything special.”

Trixie looks at Maze,”It’s not worth fighting it mommy will win.”

Chloe laughs softly,”Trixie work on your poster bored and no cheating by asking Maze about her life as a flapper.”

Maze laughs ,”I was a flapper it was fun!”  
Trixie looks at them,”What’s a flapper?”  
Chloe laughs,”Good luck explaining that to her!”

Maze thinks on her feet,”If you don’t know what a flapper is you should reread your book miss.”

Trixie groans and looks at Maze,”It’s boring!”

Maze looks at her and turns on music and starts dancing the Charleston.

Trixie was laughing so hard she was crying,”This is what you did?”

Maze giggles and looks at her and dances.

Trixie gets up and starts copying her, still dying laughing as she danced.

That’s when they heard Chloe open the door,”What the hell are you two doing!?”

Maze laughs softly,”Being flappers.”

Chloe laughs and looks at her,”No smoking for Trixie!”  
Maze laughs softly and looks at her,”Read your book and try to figure out who I am.”

Chloe laughs softly at her girlfriends attempt at getting her daughter to do her homework,”Trixie If you finish your poster bored i will let Maze tell you one story about her 20s.”

Trixie runs to her poster bored and starts working.  
Chloe looks at her girlfriend as she makes dinner,”Of your 100 years of life what is your favorite Decade?”

Maze thinks,”Not the 50’s that was Sad. The 2010’s?”

Chloe laughs softly,”That’s not what I thought you were going to say.”

Maze laughs,”I loved the 20s so much. But I got really sick and thought I was going to die. I couldn’t really see a doctor it was a really hard time.”

Chloe looks at her,”You don’t have to explain.”

Maze nods and looks at Trixie working,”I am just grateful I will not almost die from the flu again.”

Chloe looks at her,”How many times did you almost die?”

Maze laughs,”I was almost hung,I got Scarlet fever,The flu when I was 9 and 60. No vaccine it was most of the time a death sentence. I was put in prison a million times. It’s not all fun and games being a 100 years old.”

Chloe looks at her,”Why were you put in prison?”

Maze glares at her,”Have you ever read a history book?”

It clicked in Chloe’s head,”Because you are black?”

Maze nods softly,”Yep.”

Chloe looks at her,”While if you want to take about I know I am not black so I can’t know anything you when through but i am open to talk.”

Maze nods,”Thank you.”

Trixie runs in and Chloe hands her a plate,”Go sit.”

All three of them sit down.

Trixie looks at Maze,”Tell me a story?”

Maze looks at the little girl,”There young teenager she was very Rebellious. She had no parents and no siblings. She was wild she stole a pretty dress. There was no way the girl could have ever paied for the dress. It was for the wealthy. She got away with it but she didn’t have any were nice to wear the dress.”

The child stared at the young girl.

Maze keeps talking,”The young girl may have been listening to the white woman in front of her gossip. They were gossiping about a house party a man was throwing.”

Trixie looks at Maze,”Gatsby?”

Maze smiles and doesn’t answer,”The young girl wasn’t dressed up when she when to the party oh no.She had her dress in her book bag.She had made to the party but she didn’t have a ticket. She thought about it for a second and when though the maid entrance and no one looked as the girl. The girl ran up to the bathroom and was getting dressed.”

Chloe smiles softly and listens.

Maze smiles,”Then a young girl walked in on me pulling on my dress. She didn’t know I didn’t have a ticket but she helped me into my dress and helped me do my makeup. We when and partied together.”

Trixie looks at her,”Who was it?”

Maze laughs,”No idea but the young girl got drunk and smoked and had a good time.”

Chloe laughs,”Great ending.”  
Maze laughs.

Trixie looks at her,”Wow!”

Chloe looks at Them ,”Cake time?”

Maze nods and looks at Chole as she pulls the chocolate cake out with a three candles displaying the number,120.”

Maze smiles,”It’s weird to think I came here when I was Trixie’s age and know I am a 120.”

Chloe smiles,”You don’t look a day over 30.”

Maze giggles softly as Chloe lights her candles.Trixie and Chloe sing. Maze is lost in the flames of the candle for a second.Remembering how they used to use candles in her house. She blow the candles out.

That’s how Maze first Celebrated when she came to earth all those years ago.


End file.
